‘Stargrape 1’ is a new and distinct variety of table grape plant (Vitis vinifera L.) of unknown parentage. ‘Stargrape 1’, which originated as an open cross, was first selected at Clanwilliam, South Africa in 2003, and was subsequently asexually reproduced by grafting in 2005 and fruited through successive generations at the same location. ‘Stargrape 1’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.